


Look at All the Happy Couples

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jess and Brady have a proposition for Sam on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: CoffeeShop AU

Tyson Brady hated Valentine’s Day. Always had, always would. What was even better: his current girlfriend, Jessica Moore, hated it just as much. Hallmark greeting cards and pathetic attempts to win over a new romance, even a short lived one; it was stupid and pointless.

That’s why they ended up in the little coffee shop near the Stanford campus, wearing all black and chucking candy hearts at anyone that looked happily in love. Sure, they were being dicks – but it was fun as hell.

They’d just finished up their third box of candy hearts and were digging into a fourth one when the coffee shop door burst open, a very flustered Sam Winchester coming out. “What the hell are you guys doing?” He asked.

“Celebrating Valentine’s Day, Sam. Wanna join us?” Brady asked, tossing one of the hearts at Sam. It hit him square in the forehead and ended up on the ground, shattering with a pleasant crunch.

Sam grimaced and rubbed his forehead. “No. Ow. Come on guys, you’re scaring away the customers and it’s gonna be _my_ ass for it.”

“Oh come on, we only hit people _leaving_ the shop,” Jess said, tossing one of the hearts into her mouth. Sam huffed, crossing his arms.

“Jess. Come on. It’s Valentine’s Day. Shouldn’t you two be off doing couple stuff.”

“Now what’s the fun in that?” Brady asked. He looked at Jess, who grinned up at him.

“Actually, we had a question for you, Sam,” She began, waiting for Brady’s nod.

“Oh? What question would that be?”

“Are you dating anyone?” Brady asked.

“What? No. Not really on my priorities list. You _know_ my class load, Brady.”

Brady shrugged. “How about a date?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Uh – last I checked you two were already a pretty happy couple. If me having to vacate our dorm room whenever Jess is over is any indication.”

Jessica laughed, her bubbly smile infectious as always. “We are. But we’re also open to new experiences… We’ve been looking for a third for a while.”

“A third? Like… A threesome?”

“Well, eventually,” Brady said, stepping toward Sam, “But we’d prefer something a little more long term. We’ve both talked about you being that third for a while… We just weren’t sure if you’d be cool with it.”

“Uh.. I—It’s not something I ever really considered before,” Sam stuttered out.

“It’s usually not – I mean it’s not like it’s the most traditional relationship. Polygamy isn’t for everyone, but – We think you’d make a great fit. If you wanted to give it a shot.”

Sam bit his lip, looking from Brady to Jess and back again. She was beautiful, and smart. And Brady was amazing and one of Sam’s best friends.

“Uh—“

“Think about it,” Jess said, stepping forward and squeezing Sam’s arm. “You know where we’ll be when you decide.”

Sam nodded, his brows furrowing. He stepped back into the coffee shop, forgetting, for the time being, that he was originally trying to get them _away_ from the shop’s doors.

 

The proposition from his two friends stuck with Sam throughout his shift. And of course, seeing their laughing faces whenever he looked out of the shop windows didn’t help. Could he really fit into their relationship? He’d never had a real relationship - his life on the road didn’t really allow that. But this was different. He was _normal_ here. He could have a life. He had a job, good grades - would trying out a relationship, even an unconventional one, be so bad? 

 

Sam’s shift ended at eight. Jess and Brady had left about an hour before then, ducking into the coffee shop to order some coffees. They’d promised to come back at his shift’s end to walk him home and talk a little more about their suggestion. As he was gathering his books to leave, the two walked in, still dressed in their black attire. Sam couldn’t help but beam at them. They were the epitome of a happy couple. “Hey guys.”

“Sam,” Jess said, rushing up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Sam blushed deeply, glancing at Brady almost guiltily. Instead of looking angry, he smiled wider. 

“How was the rest of your shift?”

“Peaceful, without you guys scaring away the customers,” Sam griped without much venom in his voice. 

Brady laughed, stepping up to Sam and slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Why don’t we get some coffee and sit. Talk a little.”

Sam felt his cheeks pink further. He nodded, letting Brady lead him to a quiet booth in the corner. Jess followed soon after with three coffees, passing them around before taking the seat next to Sam, across from Brady.

“Have you thought about it?” She asked, taking a sip.

“I have. Um – I think my biggest question is why me? I mean you two are so happy together – I’d hate to come between that.”

“That’s just it, Sam. You wouldn’t be coming between anything. We have enough affection in our hearts for one more. And Jess and I are an unconventional couple. We may have a lot in common – but that’s a problem for us. We want someone that contrasts as well as compliments us. And we both like you. You’re funny, you’re kind, you’re smart, and you get along with both of us,” Brady explained.

Sam chewed his lip, staring at the rim of his cup. “So how would it work?”

“A relationship with all of us?”

“Yes.”

“Just like this. Dates with the three of us. Me and you are already roommates and Jess stays over a lot – we wouldn’t have to change that. Only you wouldn’t have to leave the room like your pants were on fire whenever we started making out… You could join in, when you felt comfortable enough.”

“So it’d be a real relationship. Like – with dates and talking and planning for a future and sex and – everything?” Sam asked, sounding incredulous.

“Of course. Everything you wanted, Sam. I know you’re lonely, you’ve talked to me about wanting to find someone. Now you’d have two someone’s to take care of you,” Jess said softly, reaching out and taking Sam’s hand.

“If you want this,” Brady said, reaching over and grabbing Sam’s other wrist. “Just say the word.”

Sam looked down at their hands, joined together by him. He looked up, meeting Jess’ soft smile and Brady’s cocky smirk. “I—I’d like to give it a try.”

Their grins grew. Jess leaned forward and kissed Sam’s cheek at the same moment Brady leaned over the table, pressing a quick kiss to Sam’s mouth. Sam laughed a little, shocked at how easy it came for them. It was comfortable though. It – it felt right. More right than he’d felt in a long time.

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked. Brady laughed.

“Why don’t we go back to our dorm and find some black clothes for you. Jess and I have a whole bunch more candy hearts in her car – we can find one of the nice restaurants around town and throw them at the happy couples leaving.”

Sam tried to glare – he really did. But that smile was infectious.

“And then we can go on a date of our own. How about a midnight movie?” Jess suggested. Sam nodded.

“That sounds great. Thank you – both of you.”

“Our pleasure, Sam. We’re glad you’re willing to give this a shot.”

“I’m honored,” Sam admitted. He looked over at Jess for a moment before leaning forward, pressing a quick kiss to her mouth. “Let’s get out of here.”

 


End file.
